Darkside Turning Dark Kingdom
by DalekDavros
Summary: AU Season 1! What would have happened if it was Usagi Kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom instead of Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it.**

Summary: AU Season 1! It was Usagi captured instead of Mamoru in episode 35 after the identity of the princess was revealed. What will happen when it was Usagi turned and not Mamoru?

Chapter 1

Everyone was frozen in shock at what had just happen the Moon Princess that everyone had been searching for all this time. The only one not shocked was Venus who just had a calm look on her face watching the scene.

Then all of a sudden a bright light engulfed all in the room as they all began to remember their past lives. As that happened they all fell unconscious.

Kunzite was the first to regain consciousness. He looked around the room noticing everyone else was still out cold. He picks up Zoisite and puts him over his shoulder. However before he leaves he notices that the princess is still out cold so he takes her with him along with the silver crystal as well before teleporting out.

He arrived back to an angry looking Queen Beryl. Zoisite had also just returned to consciousness.

Queen Beryl: You both have failed you were supposed to bring the prince not the moon brat. And you Zoisite nearly killed him.

Kunzite: Your majesty let me explain.

Beryl: There is nothing to explain here for your failures you will both die.

Beryl charged up a blast and fired at the three of them. However before the blast could hit a barrier was erected. A woman who could pose as Beryl's twin stepped out of the shadows. She was the same height and build as Beryl. She had long black hair that fell to the floor with a part in the back that could not be seen braided into a butterfly pattern and neon blood red eyes. She wore the same dress that Beryl wore but it was red instead. She had earrings that dangled in the form of red crescent moons a gold chocker with the same crescent moon on it black spikes on her shoulders with a staff similar to Beryl's instead it was all black. However her most distinguishing feature was the Red Crescent moon on her forehead.

Beryl (with fear): Who are you and what are you doing here?

The woman: Simple Beryl I am Queen Metaria and it is not those two that have out lived their usefulness it is you.

With that she points her staff at Beryl and she turns her into pure energy. She also puts a sleeping spell on Sailor Moon who by this time had returned to her sailor form, so she would not wake.

Queen Metaria: You two take her to my chambers at once and then you are dismissed.

Zoisite: My queen thank you for sparing our lives. May I be so bold as to ask what are your plans for the princess are?

Queen Metaria: Oh do not worry I have something special in store for her.

The two generals take the princess to the Queen's chambers. Once they are gone she smirks evilly.

Queen Metaria: Now the real fun begins.

To be continued

A/N Well what do you all think. For those of you who do not know the reason why she is called Metaria instead of Metalia is because sometimes in Japanese to English translations the Ls and Rs can be interchanged. I am also going to be using the Japanese names because they are more meaningful and the dub was never as good as the original in my opinion. So what plans dose the Queen has for our heroine and what are the other members of the group doing stay tuned to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. This story is made for my enjoyment and you entertainment.**

A/N This chapter we will begin to see some action as well as get a look into what Metaria has planned for or heroine.

Chapter 2

Queen Metaria after dismissing Kunzite calls him back to give him more orders.

Kunzite: What is your wish my queen? He says this after going into a bow on one knee.

Queen Metaria: You are to keep the Senshi busy but not killing them while I put my plan into effect.

Kunzite: What of the prince?

Queen Metaria: Do not kill him either. Now go.

He teleports out. The queen gets to work immediately. She starts by increasing the power on the sleep spell so she does not wake up. Metaria then stars setting up a work station so she can begin to make a potion.

As she is making the potion she begins to chant a spell to go along with it. The queen puts some very interesting ingredients in the potion (do not ask what they are or where they are from) the most important of which is her very blood and essence.

Metaria then begins to put lit candles around the room as well as a magic circle in the center where she puts Usagi. She begins the ritual by saying some odd chant. As that happens dark and evil energy flows into her, some of which came from Beryl, some coming from stocks build up over time taken from humans and the rest from the queen herself. To complete the ritual Queen Meteria makes the girl drink the potion.

She then begins to laugh very evilly sending shudders throughout the area.

Meanwhile the girls have just woken up to realize that their friend is gone and Tuxedo Kamen is still injured. As the others panic Mercury heals him with her water power then begins typing on her computer to search for an exit. When she finds the exit it is immediately blocked by Kunzite.

Kunzite: If you want to get out you will have to go through me.

Mars: I will be glad to do it.

Venus: Not without me your not.

Mars: **Fire Soul!**

Venus: **Crescent Beam!**

Kunzite absorbs their attacks into a black sphere before firing it back at them. Knocking Venus down and Mars out.

Jupiter: Our turn Mercury!

Mercury: **Shapon Spray!**

Jupiter: **Supreme Thunder!**

Again Kunzite absorbs the attacks and fires it back at them knocking them out.

Venus: I am not done with you yet _sweet hear_! She says the last words sarcastically before removing her chain belt for an attack. **Venus ****Love Me**** Chain!** She says the middle two words desperately. The chain grabs him but he easily slips out.

Kunzite: Any more tricks _Lover_. He says this mockingly.

Venus: Yes just this.

Venus summons a stone sword (it appears in the first arc of the manga and belongs to the four inner senshi). He also pulls out a sword. Kunzite wins the sword fight after ten minutes finally knocking her down.

Tuxedo Kamen: I have had enough of this Kunzite you will stop now or I will force you.

Kunzite: You cannot stop me prince.

Tuxedo Kamen: Yes I can! **Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!**

He fires a blast of gold energy from his hands before escaping with the rest of the girls who had just regained consciousness. Outside in an abandoned area they discuss their options.

Venus: I will tell you what we will do we are going to fight and get our friend back.

Tuxedo Kamen: Then we will beat the Dark Kingdom once and for all!

Everyone: Yeah!

To be continued

A/N So what do you think? What was Queen Metaria doing with that ritual and what is her plan? What happened to Zoisite? By the way the only people who have their full memories from the past are Usagi, Mamoru and Minako who had her memories restored at the end of the Sailor V manga. This story will also be an Usagi/Mamoru as well as Minako/Kunzite Ami/Zoisite Mako chan/Nephrite and Rei/Jadiete. You will find out how those two come back later. This will also combine elements of the manga and anime. Hope you enjoy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. This story is made for your and my enjoyment.**

A/N Sadly this chapter will have no action just the continuation of Queen Metaria's plan.

Chapter 3

Queen Metaria has been waiting for the ritual to take effect for some time. The ritual and potion still have not taken effect. Usagi has still been resisting the dark energy flowing into her.

Queen Metaria: It should have worked by now. I have underestimated her resistance. I will just have to use more energy.

She begins to put her near endless reserves into the ritual to speed the process up. Meanwhile Usagi's mind is floating in absolute nothingness reliving her memories. Suddenly these memories begin to fade.

Usagi: What is going on! She says this with fear as more of her memories vanish.

Queen Metaria: Do not worry child I am just removing the false memories.

Usagi: What do you mean false memories! She says as she forgets her own name.

Queen Metaria: A horrible women has robbed you of your real past and I am just trying to give back what was taken. So do you want my help?

Usagi: … Yes give me back what was taken from me. She said as the ritual takes affect.

Queen Metaria: Excellent, just so you know you will not remember this conversation.

Usagi allows the dark energy to flow into her body as the silver crystal's white light diminishes. She smiles thinking this feels good allowing it to take her fully.

Her body then begins to change as her breasts grow bigger and she grows taller as well as older to appear the age of 18 and her hair turns to a silver white color reaching down to the floor braided into a butterfly pattern like Queen Metaria.

Usagi's cloths also change. She now wears a black dress with a blood red taint similar to Beryl's and Queen Meataria's but instead widens out at the bottom like Serenity's. The dress shows her cleavage as well as a crimson red bra like the bra Beryl had. Attacked to her dress by thin straps are sleeves that go from half way between the elbow and shoulder ending in gloves the same color as the dress? She has black spikes on her shoulders. A black choker with a Red Crescent moon on her neck. She has earrings Red Crescent moon earrings dangling from three black beads. She has red lipstick and black eye shadow. The most prominent feature is a Red Crescent moon on her forehead.

She wakes up in Queen Metaria's chambers a few minutes later. She opens her eyes to reveal an indigo color with an evil glint in them.

Queen Metaria: Glad your up sweet heart, how are you doing?

Girl: Fine but what happened?

Queen Metaria: I will tell you. So she told her what happened or at least what she wanted the girl to hear.

Girl: We need to ruin that horrible moon queen's plans.

Queen Metaria: Yes we to put you must be reintroduced you to the rest of the kingdom.

An hour later all members of the Dark Kingdom was gathered outside of the castle.

Queen Metaria: My loyal subjects I am proud to say the oppressor Beryl is gone and that I have returned.

The crowd which includes the last two generals and all the youma cheer.

Queen Metaria: I also would like to present you my heir and your next queen and ruler.

This is met with shocked faces. The girl steps out of the shadows and into everyone's view.

Queen Metaria: I give you my daughter the crown Princess Metaria of the Dark Kingdom.

Everyone in the crowd cheers. While Metaria thinks. Now the fun really begins.

To be continued

A/N So what do you all think of this twist never expected that did you? So what is going to happen to the earth now and will Usagi ever remember the truth. Or is what Metaria showed her the truth. I may or may not tell exactly what Queen Metaria showed her but some of it will be implied later. Read on to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I am writing this for fun and to get the idea out.**

A/N We will be getting some more action this chapter. There will be relationship developments. Oh and by the way the princess was wearing black heels, the moon wand turned into a blood red staff similar to Beryl's, the silver crystal began to glow a black light, and her hair that is tied in the butter fly style braid cascades down her back to the floor. On with the story.

Chapter 4

The scene opens to a view of the Dark Kingdom's castle's throne room. In it Queen Metaria sits on the throne that was once Beryl's only now much more majestic. To its right a new addition of a less majestic throne is seen and in it is the Crown Princess Metaria.

Queen Metaria: Zoisite I require your presence. She commands. He teleports in with a shower of flower petals.

Zoisite: What do you need my queen. He says this as he bows. Queen Metaria rises from her throne staff in hand. Her daughter does the same following in step behind her.

Queen Metaria: Zoisite you have experienced many failures. I am willing to give you one last chance to destroy or capture the senshi. Is that understood?

Zoisite: Yes my queen. He teleports out.

Princess Metaria: Mother why will you not let me deal with the senshi.

Queen Metaria standing at an intimidating 7 feet bends down to cup her daughter's cheek in her hand who only now stands at 5ft 4in.

Queen Metaria: I do not let you my childe because you are simply not yet ready for them and I just do not want to lose you. No come we are going to train you some more so you will be ready.

Princess Metaria: I understand mother.

They walk to the training room. They step inside and in it there are multitudes of candles on the walls with various sections in it. They go to an area with only runic circles on the floor.

Queen Metaria: Sit down my daughter.

They both sit on the circles their staffs lying in their laps.

Queen Metaria: Today we will be going back to basics with a meditation exercise. Now to get started we close our eyes. Then try to feel the dark energy following in and around you and let it lake over.

As she says this she begins to float off the ground. Dark energy can be seen encircling her. The Red Crescent moon on her forehead also begins to glow.

Queen Metaria: Now you try my daughter. As she says this her daughter begins the meditation.

Meanwhile it is the middle of the day on earth. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru were talking in the arcade after school about what happened to Usagi.

Mamoru: What do you think is going to happen, I mean she has been gone for awhile; she has even been reported missing.

Rei: I do not know but something in the fire told me it was bad. Motoki walks up to them with their orders.

Motoki: Her are your orders. By the way I'm sure Usagi will turn up sooner or later. He says this with some hope.

Just then the door opens and a blond that could have been Usagi's twin. However her hair is a lighter blond. She has a soldier's eyes. She also has a police badge pinned to her shirt.

Motoki: Hey Mina-chan, I have not seen you here in a while. What will you have?

Minako: Sorry Motoki I can't I'm here on business.

Mamoru: What kind of business?

Minako: The disappearance of one Tsukino Usagi, and since this is one of here usual hangouts I thought I should ask around.

The girls/Motoki/Mamoru: Sorry but I don't know anything about that she just disappeared.

Minako: Well thanks for your time bye.

Just then an image of Zoisite appears in the sky.

Zoisite: Sailor Senshi tonight will be your last meet me at the park for your destruction.

The image disappears and everyone stares with shock.

Motoki: Well that was weird.

The girls and Mamoru quickly make excuses to leave so they can prepare for the battle. Later in the middle of the night the girls and Tuxedo Kamen arrive at the park waiting for Zoisite when he suddenly appears.

Venus: Tell us where the princess is now!

Zoisite: You will have to win that information out of me because I am not telling.

The battle then ensues. Zoisite is using crystal projectiles and a sword. The girls are using their attacks while Venus uses the sword while Tuxedo Kamen uses his roses energy attack and cane to fight.

Zoisite first disables Mars. Jupiter is taken out shortly after. Tuxedo Kamen then fails to stop him. Venus holds out a little longer before falling leaving only Mercury left standing.

Zoisite: It appears as though only the weakest is left.

Mercury: I am not weak!

Zoisite: We will just see about that weakling.

The battle starts up again with both of them pulling out all the stops Zoisite firing crystals and Mercury charging up all kinds of water based attacks.

It goes on like this for a while longer. Then Mercury gets a clear shot at Zoisite she fires an icicle at Zoisite killing him. Just as he dies Mercury's widen in shock at what she has done and breaks done crying, "What have I done?"

The others get up and walk over to Mercury to find out what is wrong. She just brushes them off and goes back home. The others not wanting to push and being tired decide to head back to their homes as well.

Meanwhile back in the Dark Kingdom Queen and Princess are still meditating. Suddenly Queen Metaria gets a vision that Zoisite is dead when that very crystal appears in her hands.

Queen Metaria: (thinking) Well Zoisite has failed but the expended energy from the battle will prove useful.

Suddenly she senses that _her daughter's_ aura starts to turn from black to silver.

Queen Metaria: (thinking) Darn the spell is starting to wear off I need to get her back.

She begins to use the meditation to send images of evil into her mind and use the recently required energy to keep her evil. Princess Metaria's aura turns back to black and Queen Metaria sighs.

Queen Metaria: All right that is enough for today childe I believe it is time for us to retire.

Princess Metaria: Your right mother I guess it is good night mother.

She leaves to and returns to her chambers leaving the Queen alone.

Queen Metaria: (silently) I need to find some way to keep her under my influence because once it is complete I can finally take over then take her power and be done with her.

To Be Continued

A/N So that was chapter four and we learn Queen Metaria's evil plan. The questions will it work? Will Usagi get control of her body again? What was Mercury crying about? All these answers can be found by reading more.


End file.
